


The Link

by aliciatengu



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Loki, Alpha/Omega, Dominus Loki, Gladiator Thor, M/M, Omega Thor, alternate universe - spartacus blood and sand, reverse the sexual relationship between alpha and omega
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliciatengu/pseuds/aliciatengu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*ABO设定，预警，前面有些基锤的部分，但核心是锤基</p><p>*美剧斯巴达克斯世界观下的AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

角斗士不能违抗主人的命令，但总有那么几个不一样。

在Spartacus和其他角斗士一起杀死他们的主人——Batiatus的那晚，远在罗马的另一边，作为另一个角斗士训练场主人的Loki看见了另一些事情。他有一个还差一步就可以当上竞技场冠军的最好的角斗士——Thor。有些小姐找他要过这个男人想和他过几晚，但是他拒绝了，并且在这个晚上，他为自己一直想做的等来了一个机会——他以自己Alpha的能力标记了Thor，这个身为Omega的战士。Alpha可以在Omega的身体里成结，没有哪个Omega能逃得过Alpha的支配，Loki几乎是高傲地这么觉得的。

他看向躺在他身下因为他的气味而几乎窒息的男人，说道：“吻我，怎么样，Thor？”他把这个名字含在唇齿之间，在附身咬住男人的喉咙的时候将自己的阴茎从对方体内撤了出来。他很满意他留在Thor肚子里的杰作，满意得几乎让自己热情下的汗水蒙住了眼睛而不自知。

Thor浑身抖动了一下，缓缓地，他手肘支着爬了起来。

Loki被他转而猛地推倒在床上的时候笑出了声，他说：“看看你，哦，还记得这所训练场里的角斗士们怎么称呼你来着？伟大的Thor，他们在鞭挞和剑刃下受尽苦难的灵魂的指引，善良的Thor，弱小和新手的守护者……多么好听的名字，只不过明天他们一闻见你身上的味道，就要再次明白到底谁才是这里他们的主宰……多么可悲的灵魂……”Thor的吻吞没了Loki剩下的话。他们纠缠在一起，吞咽着彼此的唾液，Thor的舌头舔舐着Loki的牙床，而Loki则将手臂勒紧了Thor的肋骨。

“没有人可以在我之上，他们和你都会记住这点。我才是这里的主人，不是你，Thor！现在……”Loki舔了舔嘴唇，他说，“坐起来，把我的阴茎塞进你的洞里。”

Thor起了身，他渐渐往后坐了过去，湿润的腿间擦着Loki的侧腹。在黑夜中，Loki注视着Thor垂下的在月光中散发着微光的金发，他趁Thor还没完全离开的时候扯住了几缕，那些头发夹在他的手指间，被他捏在手心里，冰凉并且湿滑。Loki顿了顿，当他张开手亲吻手中的发丝的时候，Thor已经将它们带到了他够不到的位置。于是，Loki跟着坐了起来。

而这时，他突然看清了Thor的样子。在那皱紧了眉毛，下撇的嘴角的怒火之下，是抓在手里的一把利刃。Loki往旁边瞄去，有一个床头的陶罐在不知什么时候被打碎了，而残片正握在Thor的手里。Loki哼笑了一声，他甚至还没来得及往后靠靠来看看这出突如其来的好戏，Thor手上的陶片就已经扎进了肉里。

但不是他的血肉。

Thor的小腹开了一个洞，他又捏着陶片往里刺了几分。Loki听见了一声轻哼，然后便再也没听到Thor发出一点声音。

血顺着Thor一瞬间软下的阴茎流到Loki的腹部，那热得发烫，又像是无数细密的针扎。Loki一下子弹了起来，但他被Thor的重量压住只能徒劳地扭动上身。

“见鬼！你在做什么！”

“这是你的结。”Thor回答道，从他的手上扔出来了什么东西。随后，Thor丢掉陶片，捂着伤口下了Loki的床。

Loki坐在那里，他睁大了眼睛，肩膀因为急促的呼吸而颤抖，但他光是转头就已经快用光了全部的力气。

“Th……”

Thor走了两步，他停下来转头看向Loki。

“有时候……”他嘶了口气，等了一会才继续说，“我也分不清你这样红着眼眶到底意味着什么，Loki。如果在之前，我会吻你，但是现在，你除了用这种手段使人被迫诚服你还能做什么吗？你不过是个蠢货。”

“你……”Loki看了看Thor身后的门，他突然像是想起来一样问道，“你打算去哪，我的冠军？”

“我不知道。”Thor离开的时候说，“但我不想再待在这里。”

 

 

几年以后，Spartacus早已成为了亡魂，但他的斗争给予罗马的阴影并未消除。大众对角斗士的热情在一些地方也就随之淡了许多。

Thor还是回到了Loki的训练场，只不过这次他穿得像个自由人。

Loki半躺在空旷训练场上看台的躺椅里晒着太阳，罗马的冬天此时难得的有些舒服。

“我在想我们以前的日子，Thor。”Loki头也不回地说道，“你还差一场战斗就是冠军，你是我培养出来的，没人可以比得上你。”

“你原本是个不错的训练场主，Loki，至少和别的训练场相比。”Thor走到Loki的身边。Loki侧过了头，视线从他的小腹移到了Thor的脸上，但很快，又哼了一声转回头继续晒他的太阳。“你知道角斗士想要什么，你给予他们满足，即使他们过一天说不定就要死在竞技场里，但至少他们笑过。”

“我只不过在经营我的生意，就像其他人一样。”Loki闭着眼睛仰着脖子舒展了下身体，他说，“你们是商品，我考虑的是怎么使商品给我带来最大的利益。”

“我这个商品吻过你。”Thor松开腰带时的悉索声令Loki忍不住半睁开眼睛瞥了过去，他看到Thor拉过自己的衣服，露出后腰上的烙印并说道，“这个训练场给我的痕迹我本应该割掉的。”

“多么贴心。”Loki磨了磨嘴唇，他在Thor的手伸向他的脖子的时候没有躲开，说道，“一个属于训练场的奴隶现在开始安慰起他的主人来了。”

“我爱你。”

“那就接受我的标记，Thor。结一生只有一次，你毁了它，现在还来说爱这个字？”

“你标记我只是因为你的嫉妒，你让那东西啃咬你的灵魂，我如何接受那样的结？”

Loki眯起了眼睛，他突然动了动鼻子。他们贴得太近了。

“你在发情期吗，Thor？”Loki一下子笑了起来，“味道有些淡，抑制剂？”

“我今天来之前就把那玩意扔了。”

Loki慢慢坐了起来，而Thor则一下子往后退了点。

“你总是这么喜欢抵抗。”

“如果不顽强一点，你哪来的冠军？”

“得了吧，”Loki又凑近了一些，“你才不是冠军，这里也没有竞技场了，你永远也做不了冠军。”

“哈！”Thor抓住了Loki的肩膀，他想让Loki闭嘴，用那种狠狠吮吸他已经思念了几年的属于Loki的双唇的方式。他还记得那里的柔软，虽然Loki是个Alpha，但那充血的地方总是一样的。

“我对你来说闻起来是什么样？”但Loki却在Thor即将得手的时候突然愉快地问道。

Thor愣了愣，他皱紧了眉毛，而Loki又问：“很香吗？”

“是那种令你全身血脉愤张的刺激吗？”

“我曾经两个手臂同时拧断两只狮子的头颅，但都没有面对你时来得令我沸腾。”Thor决定老实回答，他转而去吻Loki的下颚。虽然Loki是个Alpha，但那里却很光滑。Thor知道Loki一向对自己仪表的重视，不打算留胡子就绝对不会让一点胡渣在人前露出来。

“那你呢？”他问道，并吮吸出一个红痕，“我对你来说是什么味道？”

Loki有些僵住了，Thor的余光瞥向Loki的眼睛，他重新找到机会，用手攀上Loki的下唇。他的呼吸喷洒在Loki的脸颊上，他又问：“那我对你来说是什么味道？”

“……血……”当Thor的牙齿碰上Loki的唇的时候，他无法阻止自己地把手环上了Thor的后腰，他摸到那个烙印，然后转身一把把Thor本就松松垮垮挂在身上的衣服拽到了地上。“血……”他说，“最腥臭，最令人窒息的血的味道。”

“那你现在要怎么做呢？”

“你想我吻你吗？”

“我迫不及待，Loki。”

他们的吻一开始像是互相撕咬，但很快Thor却抱着Loki趴在了躺椅上。椅子吱吱呀呀，像是要承受不住Thor的重量断裂。

“Omega。”Loki笑道，“我的味道对你来说还真是厉害，腿软了吗？”

“哦，Loki，我可记得，你喜欢我的反抗。”Thor的胳膊在抖，但他说，“你把我从集市上买下来的时候我可给了你一个过肩摔，你手臂上被石头拉出一个口子，但你不还是把我带回了家？”

“所以我可把烙印摁得久了一点。”Loki回答说，“现在，你想怎么做呢，Thor？”当Thor把手探进他的衣服下摆，并绕过已经挺翘的阴茎把手指伸进Loki的臀缝的时候，Loki又问：“你想操我？”

“你不该惊讶的，Loki。我以前可是这城里第一个敢在Alpha未表示的情况下吻他的Omega，何况那时候你还是我的主人。”

“我现在也还是你的主人，别搞错了，Thor。”

Thor喘了口气，他撕掉了Loki的衣服，拽着Loki倒在了地上。他的背靠着阳台的栏杆，而Loki就在他的怀里。Thor把头埋进Loki的肩里，使劲嗅吸了一口，他说：“我们为彼此着迷，Loki，剩下的只是一点技术问题。去他的腿软，我会把我的阴茎塞进你的身体里，我会操你，直到你开始以为Omega操一个Alpha就像Alpha操一个Omega一样是件正常的事情。”

“你为什么想这么做？”Loki有些呼吸不稳，但Thor闻见了对方的兴奋。

“我已经说过了。反抗是我的优点，而且……我不再是你的奴隶，我得证明这点。”Thor耸了耸肩，他按住了Loki的后颈，把对方的头颅压向了自己的阴茎。他半抬起屁股，伸手在自己的后庭里纠着脸摸索了一会，手指伸出来的时候那上面是粘稠半白的液体。“你爱这个，对吗？”Thor用手在自己的龟头涂抹了一圈，“吸它。”

Loki这时才垂眼看向Thor的性器，他从来没委身做过这样的事。他抬头又看了看Thor，直到Thor开始用手指揉捏着他还沾着Thor唾液的下唇。起初，Loki平复了下自己的呼吸，他低头又看了看阴茎血管突出的表面。有一段时间，Thor不知道Loki在想什么。但过了一会，当Loki把已经沾染上冬天的冷气的嘴唇贴上他的腹股沟的时候，Thor突然长长地呼哼了一口。那里他的血管同样突于表面，延伸进他金色的毛发里。Loki好像是要Thor看得更清楚一样，故意探出舌尖顺着血管描绘，他偶尔抬眼和Thor的目光相碰，但更多的时候则如同专注地沉浸在自己的世界。他没有让自己快点将Thor的阴茎包裹于口中，也许是故意和Thor周旋，也许是在重新感受几年未见男人的味道。而当他的唇只不过给予Thor的性器一个轻吻，就已经使得对方一下子抓紧了他的头发。

Thor等不及Loki的慢条斯理，他掰开那连着银丝的嘴，只说了一句“注意牙齿”就将阴茎挺进了三分之一。Loki被突入起来的动作呛住了，但Thor的味道无疑比起这个更让他在乎。他不知道Omega的气味可以以这种方式灌进他的身体里，他本以为Omega应该向Alpha诚服，但Omega的味道直接钻进他的肺里，与他的呼吸融为一体，他吸一口气是Thor的味道，吐出来的也是Thor的味道。Loki突然觉得有些大脑昏沉，那就像是喝了三天三夜的酒。他想让自己吞进更多。

“吻我，Thor。”Loki偶尔起身，在自己嘴巴酸胀的时候他对Thor如此说道。而Thor属于战士的凶狠地吻只会让他更加迷醉。

“你总是眼眶通红。”Loki不记得自己什么时候被Thor搂进怀里的，也不知道对方的手指在自己的穴口抚摸了多久。“我不会碰你前面，Loki，我会把你操到射出来，相信我。”Thor吻了下Loki的额头。

“……怎么做……”他几乎不知道自己在问什么。而Thor拉过他的手，当他的手上沾染了Thor穴口的液体的时候，他有些迷茫。

“别舔。”Thor阻止了Loki的动作，“你醉得太厉害了。”说着，Thor又轻轻吻了他一下。

“润滑你自己。”Thor指引着Loki将自己的手指探进自己的穴道。那里干涩，而正是因为干涩，才需要他的引导。“你拥有我，Loki。”他咬着Loki的耳垂呼道。

Thor的液体在Loki穴道里好像是热烫的，沁进他的粘膜，让他耸起了背但又酥麻了腰。他不知道这种方式有多怪异，也不知道怎么停止。而他只知道，Thor好像真的和他融为了一体。

有什么可以让他获得更多？

Loki终是无法从手指和那些液体中得到满足，他的目光盯上了Thor的腿间。

“我说了，你醉得太厉害了，Loki。慢一点，你需要润滑。”Thor揽过Loki，但Loki皱起眉毛吻住了他的嘴唇，让他闭了嘴。

“Thor——”

要比想象的好进入得多，Thor在Loki扶住他的性器抵在自己的穴口并试图往下坐的时候想道。他也快要被Loki自身的味道淹没，但Thor记得Loki是个Alpha，那需要更多的照料。

“慢一点。”他说。

索性即使Thor拼命忍耐，但从龟头缓缓分泌出的精液已经开始和Loki的穴道相连。Thor的鼻子抵在Loki的肩上，他缓缓呼出一口气，又用力闭了闭眼睛。

一声低声的啜泣就在他的囊袋和Loki的臀瓣相连的时候猛地撞击进他的心脏。Thor几乎觉得窒息，他想不起来自己该对Loki说什么。而等从短暂的高潮回过神来的时候，他已经开始了律动，而Loki则配合着他往下挤压自己的臀肉。

“我们应该经常这样，Loki。”Thor看见Loki仰起脖子，他闭着眼睛全心全意沉浸在这场性爱之中。

“也许，让你醉到最深的时候，我也可以以此标记你？”Thor不知道自己说的是不是胡话，但他喜欢自己的这个想法，甚至像是因此获得了力量，更加卖力起来。

“你是我的，Loki，我会在你的身体里成结。”本该属于Alpha的支配的欲望在Thor的脑中漫了开来，这是第一次，而他知道，这个想法将继续留存很久。Loki给他印上的烙印在他的后腰上变得刺痛，Thor不知道这个想法以后会带来什么，但他重复道：“你是我的，Loki。”

精液染上他们彼此的身体，高潮后的颤抖差点要了他们的命。

冬天的太阳照在这栋除了他们就没有别人的房子里，Thor亲吻着Loki的眼角。

他听见Loki说道：“吻我。”

“迫不及待。”

 

 

 

END


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 后续（1）

直接点说的话，Thor第一次正式表示他想标记Loki的时候是在过了三个月的一个早上。他对这个想法就像着了魔，明知道从生理构造上讲这不太可能，毕竟即使Loki再怎么迷恋他的味道，但双方的身体里也是没有实际可以符合逆转标记完成的条件的。

Loki是个Alpha，他是个Omega，这很简单，也是天生注定。他只是被新鲜又强烈的性欲烧昏了头，没有别的东西。

但是，Thor又忍不住这样想道，他们生活在一个充斥着神的世界，而神从覆灭的希腊开始就是天生的变形者。他们拥有世人所不能想象的可能。而如果他能够把握住这种可能并用在Loki身上……

“我希望你是个Alpha，你是个Alpha，Loki，而我想要标记你。”Thor的声音铿锵有力，他在Loki刚从家里浴场出来，正准备坐下吃些早餐的时候说。

Loki的手停了下来，他抬起眉毛看向Thor，又慢慢举起酒杯喝了一口里面的蜜酒。但在开始重新挖起一勺豆子塞进嘴里之前，他突然忍不住笑了出来，露出两排牙齿，又抖动着肩膀直到勺子落回了盘子里。

“勇敢。”他说，“富有挑战精神。但我怀疑你这几年在外面是不是早就退化回了原本那个莽夫。”Thor在这时走上前，他两手抓着Loki的腰，一下子就把对方从椅子上拎了起来。Loki晃了晃腿，他的身上浴场的热气还没完全散去，从衣襟里露出来的胸口还红润得很。“第一次，我见到你的时候是在市集上。”Loki说，“要被卖的奴隶老老实实地站在墙边上，要么愁眉苦脸，要么低着头抬着眼睛暗中窥视。商人给商品拴上一副手铐，带上一副脚铐，再一挥鞭子，没人敢动。不过，你不同，他们说他们找了三条沼泽里的九头蛇，扒了它们的皮，抽出它们的脊椎融在铁里一起敲打，才给你专门做了个小笼子。”Thor在把Loki的衣服扔掉之前考虑了一会，还是小心地没让袖子沾到还在桌上的食盘里。他把Loki堆在胯旁边的布料窝了窝好，形成了一个圆，然后他默不作声地就低头含上了Loki裸露的乳尖。现在不是发情期，Loki的味道没那么浓烈，但这对Thor来说只意味着他能发挥全部的体力掌握Loki。他的手指抓在Loki的背后，在尾椎附近的臀缝打转。Loki没有拒绝，他笑着扬了扬头，说：“他们说他们原本还想做四个铁钉，两个扎在你的手上，两个扎在你的脚上把你钉在笼子里的岩地上，对付你这个从北边异族来的巨熊最合适，但他们转而一想，要是真这么做了不就等于毁了自己的商品？他们想让你保持完好于是就干脆给你的脖子上套了个厚实的铁圈，上面再挂上半截手腕粗的铁链，一端敲进地里。那段铁链总共也不过一只手的长度，你就只好头顶在地上跪着，让罗马的灰土把你的气管塞满，钻进你脸上的血口。”Loki的手指溜进Thor已经长长的头发里，他绕到后面，解开松垮的发绳，松软的发丝擦过他的手背。Loki抱着Thor的头，他揉捏着那些漂亮的金色又说：“我第一次见到你的时候看见的不是你的脸，是这些在阳光下在血和泥下面发光的稀罕东西。但是，”他突然换了一种轻松的语气转而说道，“我一开始没有想买下你。你只会是一个麻烦，要让你老老实实当个角斗士我得花上更多的时间、精力和钱物，这可不怎么划算，说不定你刚在竞技场上走上一圈就死了。不过，那个奴隶商人倒是会找机会。他看到我就像看到天大的救星一样，跑过来嚷嚷道‘啊啊，老爷，老爷，您看您已经光顾我这这么多次了，不如我这次便宜点再给您一些东西吧？这可是我走了好几个月才找到的好东西啊。’然后他就把你的笼子推了过来。”Thor已经把Loki的乳尖亲吻得足够红肿湿润，他又用双手掰开Loki的臀瓣，在那隐秘的位置还有着没擦去的湿滑的水迹。“我问他‘看起来这么昂贵的好东西你怎么舍得低价卖给我？你在他身上花掉的费用可比你卖十个奴隶得到的报酬还多，你舍得吗？’然后他就摆出一副哭丧的脸，我以为他不会再烦我了，没想到那天晚上他倒是把你和你的笼子一起丢在了这所训练场的门口。”Loki说着张开嘴舔了舔自己的牙槽，“真是好样的。我第二天把你弄回集市打算找他，结果新的奴隶商人告诉我他昨晚带着自己剩下的商品和全部的家产找了条船早就跑得远远的了。我本来想干脆找个地方让你自身自灭，但没想到主持竞技场的那个圆头肥脑的贵族那天正巧路过集市看见你。他说‘哦，Loki，新买的角斗士吗？看起来和别人不大一样啊，放出来让我瞧瞧怎么样？’我可没忘他曾经为了操一个自己喜欢的细胳膊细腿的小角斗士的屁股，故意在我辛苦培养的角斗士出场之前往他们的水里偷偷下毒药的事。不过谁叫他是贵族。”Loki耸了耸肩，他亲吻起Thor的头发，过了会他说：“所以我就专门找了间空屋子，给了他一碗水，对他说‘请慢慢欣赏，阁下。’然后我的仆人开了你的笼子锯断你的链子，就在他的面前，敞开的笼门不过离他一步。你是头饿了一天的巨熊，美妙的肌肉，完美的利爪，而他，勾着他那肥硕的手指，挤着一张笑皱的丑脸，就是你朝思暮想的猎物。你咬断了他的喉咙，剥开他的肚子，撕掉了他的脸。”Loki的吻渐渐移到了Thor下颚上金色的胡渣，他在Thor解开自己的衣服的时候，抬起屁股往前靠了靠，又往后撑着手垂眼看着Thor的手在找那个专门为他调配的润滑。“我烧了他，把他的骨头四散地埋在了山里。解决他的亲属废了我一些功夫，不过那都不是什么要紧的事，扶持一个新贵族，那人自然会替我除掉这些麻烦的家伙。而你，在我给了那个新的奴隶商人一笔钱，让他替我赏给你的卖主，剩下的足够他不会想再提起那个贵族的事情以后，我把你带回了这里，虽然你倒是给我的手臂上留了一条永久的疤痕。我培养你，把你从一个野人变成一个格斗家；我给予你最大的满足，如果你运气好，等你当上竞技场冠军，并且保持这个位子直到观众腻烦了，你可以变成自由人，你每赢一场角斗从我这得到的奖赏足够你在自由的世界生活如意。我确实喜欢你的反抗，Thor，我在你杀死那个贵族的时候看到了一些令人兴奋的东西。我欣赏你，甚至决定在你身上赌一把，看看能否日后为我所用。”Loki抚摸着Thor的胡子，而对方则在亲吻过后开始品尝他渐渐挺立的阴茎，“但是，标记一个Alpha……”

Loki突然揪着Thor的头发拉开了他的头，他说：“我让你操我，可不代表我打算服从你。你那异想天开不会给与你任何东西。站在集市里沉默不语，老老实实的奴隶不会被关进笼子，被罗马军队镇压的那些Omega角斗士如果在他的训练场安生一点绝不会变成示众的头颅[1]。抛开你的幻想不谈，你明白一个Omega如果标记Alpha意味着什么吗，Thor？罗马的Alpha统治者绝不会让一个Omega做出任何暗示能够爬到他们的头上的事情。”

“你是担心这个？”Thor抓住Loki的手，他站了起来，挤进Loki的腿间，他的鼻子贴着Loki的脸颊，嗅吸着他的味道，“还是在想着你自己？”

“我是一个Alpha，只能我拥有你。”Loki毫不犹豫地说道。但当Thor恼怒地进入他的时候，在他皱着眉毛发出一阵急促的鼻息之后，他又慢慢开始说话：“几年前，在你离开以后不久，罗马的将军们跑到这里让我把我的角斗士们处理干净。”Loki挣扎着咧了咧嘴角，“他们被那群造反的家伙搞怕了，觉得所有的角斗士都是暗中窥视他们的豺狼，他们的军队在战场上被杀得抱头鼠窜，于是他们就转头开始要杀掉这些还在训练场里的角斗士解气。那时候，我才刚失去我的冠军，然后就被一群穿着盔甲的胆小鬼血洗了整个训练场。”

“你做了什么？”Thor看见Loki眯起了眼睛，他问。

“我杀过一个贵族，再杀掉几个罗马士兵和一个将军又有什么难的？别停下，Thor。”Loki闭着眼睛深呼吸了一口气。

而在Thor开始律动，并越发加快了速度的时候，Loki睁开眼睛，他直直地看向Thor说道：“没有人可以抢走我的东西，我的胜利，我的角斗士，我的地位。”

 

 

在几天以后，当Thor拉着Loki在集市上散步的时候，突然从城墙上窜出一只火鸟。这只鸟是被一位名叫Gullveig的异族女神所拥有，秋冬的时候它是雄性，头冠展开如同孔雀的尾巴异色高竖，到了春天，它是雌性，为了巢里的蛋到处觅食。

“Loki，我找到了方法。”Thor兴奋地捏紧了Loki的手。

 

[1]有对AU原剧的捏造。


End file.
